Fall For You Fae
by Cattiggular
Summary: Fall For You, by Secondhand Serenade songfic. Fiyero talks to Elphie about his feelings for her. Fiyeraba. Bookverse.


Disclaimer: I'm not Stephen, and I'm not the Secondhand Serenade dude

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephen, and I'm not the Secondhand Serenade dude. I don't own Wicked or Fall for you.

Fall For You

"Fae, my precious…"

"What is it, Yero?" the green woman responded.

Fiyero stroked her black silk hair. "Don't you see, Elphaba?"

"See what?"

"Have we ever gone a night together in this dark storeroom without a single fight?"

"I think this is the first time, Fiyero, but you know I arrive exhausted—"

"Listen, my darling Fae, I know you think I don't make an effort. I know you're worn down everyday from that mysterious organization you go to. But I do, Fae. I do."

"Well, thank you…I'm just glad we're not fighting."

Fiyero embraced her closer. "It's the best part of the whole night."

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

"Fae," whispered Fiyero. "Hold your breath, my sweetheart. Tonight is the night." he said breathlessly.

"What night, Yero?" inquired Elphaba.

"The night I fall for you. The night I fall in love with you, for the second time."

Elphaba sighed. "Oh, thank you, Fiyero dear, but I have to leave for a while soon…I think you picked a bad time to fall in love again."

"Elphaba Thropp, I am falling for you tonight. Don't make me change my mind about, because I refuse to."

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

"If you can't be mine I won't live another minute. I want you, Elphaba."

"I want you, Fae," whispered the green girl.

Fiyero stroked her hair and neck soothingly as he thought. "You know Fae, there really aren't any other people like you."

"What do you mean?" Elphaba reached out and held his free hand in hers.

"Glinda, for instance. She's off and married some rich sir, and now she's sitting at home wondering what to do with herself. But you…? You're here, living in this storeroom, having a secret affair with a prince"—he chuckled affectionately—"and making good in the world. Girls like you are truly impossible to find out there…you're special, Fae."

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

The couple loved each other, silently, for a few cherished moments, before Elphaba murmured, "Yero, my Hero, I have to leave tomorrow morning for two weeks…that's the soonest I can be back."

The Winkie prince sat up. "Elphaba, I am tired of you leaving me for so long. This can never work out, with you and me, if we can't even see each other for weeks at a time. And I know you feel like I'm not trying hard enough to get along, but maybe I feel like you don't care enough to see me every few weeks or so!"

"Fiyero." she said softly. "That is the soonest I can see you. I'm sorry. Take it, or leave it, Yero."

"Oh, Fae." the man covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this. I swore to you, and to myself, I'd never break down like that again. And I failed with that. I'm sorry," he repeated.

"I forgive you, Yero. You know—and this isn't meant to be taken as an insult at all, just an observation—I thought you were so strong, so…immune to emotions like that…but you're not. Your emotions are if anything stronger than most's."

"I think that may be true, Fae. But please know that I will always and forever love you no matter what." Fiyero whispered in her green ear.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start  
_

"Fae, I will always love you, but tonight is the night. The night I will have a relapse in love for you. The night I will fall in love again. The night I fall for you."

"I won't change your mind," whispered the green girl. "I don't mind."

_  
Oh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

"Fae, promise me something."

"Anything, within reason."

"Promise me you'll see me the instant you can, when you get back two weeks from now."

"I promise."

"Good. Because I swear I'll drop dead to the floor if I have to wait a second longer than necessary to touch this skin again." Fiyero embraced her again. "Girl's like you really are impossible to find."

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find  
It's impossible_

"I'm all yours tonight, Fae. All yours and no one else's. Yours to keep. For tonight." Fiyero murmured into his lover's ear.

"I will breath you in," said Elphaba, and buried her face in his strong chest.

"Don't speak," breathed Fiyero. "Just feel. Touch. Taste. Look. Listen. The experience will be stronger, deeper."

"When I fall asleep tonight, I will dream of you. All night long." whispered the green girl.

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

"Good," murmured the Winkie prince. "Remember, my sweet Fae…tonight. Tonight will be the night I fall in love again. Tonight, my Fae, tonight," he repeated over and over again into her ear.

"I love you Yero."

He smiled to himself. "A girl like you really is special." he whispered. "You're impossible to find."

_Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find  
You're impossible to find


End file.
